War of Resurgence
by Anything170
Summary: The year is 2958 and the world is plung to a massive war between four factions, but only one with be crowned overlord who will it be? I suck at summaries. Rated M for Gore,Blood,and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Man I am so bored. Ike destroys something, Don do something and (Oc) Mark do a crazy Russian dance.**

**Ike:*leaves room follow be explosions***

**Me: Ah much better…Oh I now to start this story alright Don do the honors.**

**Don: *Jugging to flaming bowling ball* Anything does not own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. Warning there will be some OCs thank you**

**Me: I'm being to start using quotes now, but let rock this place**

**It have begin**

_By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail _

_~Benjamin Franklin_

**Year 2958 Planet Earth 1500hrs**

A laptop was power up and a microphone was attached to the laptop and a person spoke into it "Entrance log number 500. It's be five hundred and nine years sets the ultraviolet shield have been set around the earth and now the world is now ruled by us. The vampires. The world is divided into five factions also; normal humans and mobians have become rare on earth. Australia is now under water after the 2560 earthquake which causes massive tsunami to buried Australia and in 2598 the mobians arrived on our planet, but I rule the Europe faction and one other faction are ruled by a human vampire. The others belong to mobian vampires,which they forge an alliance with each other while me and my good friend are allies, he is in North America faction to only focus on the South America faction while I have two side I have to watch. I may be human but my realm has both vampires and normals even after the vampire purge happen and for that cause I'm at war with the Asian and African faction."

The door open and a man enter the room he wear a brown suit with slacks and in his hands was a suitcase he said "My friend I have some news from at men in the front lines." "Alright meet me in the meeting room please I will join you shortly" "As you wish" "And make sure that Sophia isn't there" "Alright"

The man leaves the room and the other person resume "As I was saying six weeks ago I learned that my friend is now dead and his faction now belongs to the mobian ruler of the South America faction and I am the only human ruler left in this earth. This is Marcus Francis Cross logging off."

Marcus had a cape with fur on the edge and on the cape was the coat of arms which was the double-headed eagle with a staff on one claw and a globe in the other around it was a shield and behind the shield was a cross of an AK-47 and a saber. He was around seven feet tall his hair was blonde, he a black vest and under it was white shirt, and he also had black jeans and steel boots. Marcus left the room and went to meet the man in the meeting room.

**Meeting Room 1509hrs**

The room was very dark for only three candles were in there two near the door and one on the table were the man is at Marcus can see only his face and suit with his normal eyesight. Marcus then seat down on the chair across and said "What news to you have for me" "Marcus your naval is doing just well they has sink three fleets and making sure that there are no survivors" "I know that fleet can hold their grounds but what I want to know is how our men on land are doing" "Our army in Africa are doing good they has fifty percent of the land in their hands, but the South American fleet are getting their army to Africa as we speak, but I'm sure that our fleet blockading Africa can shrink their numbers down." "What about the army dealing with the Asian faction." "Not good my friend we have lost two battalions and one platoon we are at a standstill in Russia and Austria I fear that the men in Russia won't least five weeks." "Alright thank you for the debriefing" "Marcus what was the reason not to invite Sophia to this meeting"

Marcus sigh and repay "It's what I'm going to do" "And what is that" "You remember my bodyguards right" "Yes, the finest I've ever seen why do you ask that." "Because, I'm going to send them into battle." "WHAT?! Marcus as much as I like you I think that is the worst decision ever" "Do not worry Gabriel for I will have Sophia chose four other in their place until this war is over." "Okay should I call them here" "No need for they are alright here"

Four bodies walk into the light and they are were all mobians two were blue cats and the other two were a grey coyote and a red crocodile each bear the coat of armson their foreheads they each wore a jacket with blue jeans and combat boots they knee down and said "My king" "Raise"

They all got up and Marcus said "I am sending you all in battle to help us in this bloody war" "Yes my king" "Alice were skills in leadership and combat are as any better than any soldier I have seen. You are the leader of the group, Shawn your marksmanships is the finest I have witness in my entire life you will be the team's sharpshooter. Michael your skills in high explosions is very unique so you'll be demolition expert and Katharine your speed is the fastest in my entire army so you'll be the team's scout. You all will leave and be dispatch to Austria so all four of you have ten minutes to suit up" "As you wish our king"

With that all four left the room leaving the two in the room again then Marcus said as Gabriel was about to leave also "You remember that assassin that try to kill me right" "Yes I do why Marcus" "I have made him into my own assassin and he has been out on a mission to find the location of the enemies rules location and it's been ten months since he left on that mission" "Marcus aren't you worried that he will betray you" "No I don't. I will be sending him to Russia to help them over there"

**Armory 1512hrs**

In the armory were all sorts of weapons and swords Michael grab a M23 grenade launcher along with a RPG-7 while Alice grab a custom made AUG with an and extend magazines and a saber while Katharine grab a scar-h with a M203 grenade launcher and a katana lastly Shawn pulled out a huge rifle that look like a sniper rifle Michael then ask "What the bloody hell is that Shawn" "This is a custom made sniper rifle made by Sophia this thing weight around 200lbs with fires custom made 22mm HE cannon rounds with a 50x thermal scope this baby is called the 'abomination'" "That a weird name" "It doesn't matter I'm still taking it" "Enough chit chat we a mission to do Shawn finish up already" "I've been when you said 'mission' Alice let go already"

The group left the armory and head to the rooftop.

**Rooftop 1512hrs**

On the rooftop there was two helicopter one which was on the left side was the king's personal copter and on the right was a copter that it's propellers were running and in the cockpit was a mobian. The pilot was yellow fox with two tails while the other seat was empty, but the cockpit open and the fox got up and said "Let's go already and out of all you guys which one has experience in flying a copter"

Shawn walk to the pilot and said "I'll be your co-pilot" "Hehe alright get in"

Shawn jump into the cockpit while Michael carry Shawn's sniper rifle as soon as they enter the copter Marcus appear next the copter, but his faces was full of buries and a black eye beside him was a woman in her early twenties her hair was scarlet and she wore black vest with a white shirt under the vest like Marcus and had blue jeans with combat boots the woman walk to the copter and said "I'll find bodyguards just as good as you guys for the idiot you call a king" "Alright Sophia take care of our king" "I will bye"

Alice salute quickly at Sophia as the chopper lift off the ground and vanish from sight Sophia walk to Marcus and said "As much as a idiot you are this maybe a great idea Marcus" "I know but there is one more thing I have to tell you" "And what's that"

Marcus back away from her then she said "Marcus what is it that you're not telling me." "Uh…oh look at the time I have to go someplace" "MARCUS!"

Marcus ran away as fast as he can go as Sophia chases him.

**Me:** **Wow this took me a while ready guys**

**Ike: Whatever *bored***

**Mark: I kill you* Shooting draggers at me***

**Don: Ok so anything finishes this up alright**

**Marcus: Leave my creator alone **

**Me: Will see you reader next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back to -**

**Ike: Stop and shut up and just start the fucking story**

**Me: Fine**

* * *

_Laws are silent in times of war. ~ Cicero_

**The Battle and an assassin return**

**Over France 0559hrs**

Alice and her sister Katherine were on the edge of the helicopter looking at the towns and cities that they were passing through, while Michael was asleep and he was hugging his RPG-7 while Shawn was with the pilot who was 500 years younger than Shawn and has a Masters degree in engineering Shawn then said "Alice My man Tails here says 'that we will be there shortly' okay" "Roger that Shawn"

Alice pull out a small device and she click it and Sophia appear on it Alice then said "Sophia telling me how are the troops doing at the battlefield"

Sophia looks at her and said "They are hold up outside the town of Melk and are taking heavy fire from artillery and if they go for the bridge they will be slaughter so what you're going to do is find and way to cross the bridge and help the army take back Austria" "Alright Sophia we'll do that later" "Wait!" "What is it Sophia?" "Marcus told something else" "Sophia, did you hurt our lord" "Uh…Maybe" "Whatever what is it you're going to tell me" "Will you do remember that assassin that try to kill our king right" Yes, I remember that bastrad" "Well it turns out that Marcus spared his life and send him on a mission ten months ago" "What!"

Michael awoke up in shock and looked at Alice as she said "Why would he do that?" "I don't know, but all I know is that he's returning to England today" "Okay Sophia just make sure that our king is always protected" "I'll try Alice and try to come back safely"

Alice click it the device again and the image of Sophia disappeared Shawn then said "Alice you okay" "Yeah I am don't worry about me alright Shots"

Shawn smiled as they continue they're ride to Melk, Austria.

**Outside Melk, Austria 0612hrs**

Shawn can see bullets being fired and cannon shell hitting the ground on one side as the chopper slowly decease then the mirror blink red as Tails said "Everyone get ready they know we're here"

As Tails said that a missile flew straight to them as he flip a switch and flares can out and the missile change direction and hit one of the flares. As they near the ground Tails said "Alright this is goodbye everyone" "See you later Tails" "I hope we'll cross paths again Shawn"

Shawn jump out the chopper and regroup with the other as Tails lift off and this time deployed some smoke enough to cover his escape as the group look for the soldiers. The soldiers were in a recently made trench as a cannon shell land in front of them the group jump into the trench and one of the soldiers said "Who the hell are you" "We are the special force" "Whatever we have been pinned down for the pass five hours unable to pass the bridge or even step out of this trench" "Were your commander" "Heh try finding him in the bodies that are in the trench maybe you'll find him" "So, basically he's died" "On the dot sugar"

Another cannon shell hit the ground but this time it kills two human vampires then the soldier said "God damn it we not even safe in this trench from those fucking cannons!"

Alice slaps then man and said "Hey shut the fuck up and bloody listen to me okay"

The man nod his head as Alice said "Alright, now Shawn try to destroy those cannons, Michael throw some holy grenades at the other side, and Katherine slice anything that shoots it you"

Shawn lifts his sniper rifle and jumps out of the trench and ran away from the field as Michael lift up his Milkor MGL and fired all six shots a cross the bridge and he can see each of the grenades explode then they hear a loud sound as Michael felt the air next to him be cut and on the other side there was a huge explosion as Katherine pull out her katana and jump out of the trench disappear into a blur then Alice said "I about five seconds move out get it" "Sir, yes, sir"

Another shot was hit as the bullet destroy another cannon on the other side as Alice heard bullet from assault rifles being fired but on the other side of the bridge then she said "Move out!"

Alice was the first one to leave the trench as Shawn fire another shot. Alice fired AUG at a group mobians that were position at the other side of the bridge, so the remaining troops in the trench jump out and follow Alice as Michael said "To Victory!"

All of the troops ran straight for the bridge as the other side open fire at them, but with the help of Alice, Katherine and Shawn most of them made it to the other side and start to finish out the rest of the enemy soldiers. After they finish the enemies off they cheered in victory, but then a cannon shell smash into the ground and kill five men Alice look towards were the shell was fired and saw a T-1007 heavy Russian tank and by the looks of it the machine was controlled by an expert for the war machine was 2000 miles away from them Michael pull his RPG-7 and fired it towards the tank by the rocket blew up before it hit it then Michael said "Shit it got a bloody projectile shield"

The tank shot another shell, but the shell hit the ground and didn't explode then one of the soldiers walk up to it kick it then said "It a dud."

Then the shell's sides open and sprayed a mist the soldier next to the shell scream in pain then his face was pure bones as one of them said "It a fucking holy water mist shell"

Everyone spread out even though some of them burn to death from the mist then Alice said "Shawn can you blow this piece of junk to hell" "On it"

Shawn fire his shot but the tank fire it shell at Shawn's shell and but impact causing a big explosion, then a mobian hedgehog open the door on top of the tank and grab the Gatling gun and said "tạm biệt châu Âu"

The hedgehog fired wildly hitting everything. Everyone ran for cover, but two were killed then Alice shouts into her headpiece "Shawn kill that bloody bastard" "On it Alice"

Shawn pull back to enter another shell then close it then aim for the hedgehog in the T-1007 and then he fire the shot while saying "Go to hell you bloody bastard"

The shell hit the hedgehog but the shell didn't go through him and his body fell into the tank then as Alice look up as the tank explode as the remaining enemy soldiers raise their hands into the air and said in Hungarian "Megadjuk magunkat"

Katherine walks to them and handcuff them as she says "You guys should have stay loyal to our king now your bloody screw"

One of them said "Azt gondolta, hogy elhagyott minket" "English you're not Hungarians. We're British"

The man next to him spoke in English "My friends did not learn to speak English but he said 'we thought that he abandoned us'" "Alright thank you sir" "No problem"

The remaining soldiers continue Melk were they were going to set up a forward operation base. Alice pulls out the device again and Sophia reappears then said "Hello again Alice what do you need" "I need a copter at Melk to escort some prisoner" "Alright I'll send a copter ASAP"

The device turns off as Alice returns to the F.O.B to the others

**Southampton 0620 hrs.**

The port city of Southampton was busy with both vampire and normal or mortals as the vampires call them but one stood up a little more than the others he was a black wolf with an old black jacket with small metal spikes on the shoulders while the jacket was riddled with small blood spots and his jeans were torn and also riddled with blood and his black boots have seen better days. In his mouth was a cigar as he walk into a pub which was Irish inside there were many vampires and mortals having a great time the wolf went the bar was a red fox said "What would you like sir" "Just a shot" "Alright one shot coming right up"

The wolf took out a device like Alice's but this one had the royal seal on it then a human male said "Wow that a royal seal did you steal it lad" "No I didn't"

The fox pick a small glass cup down and walk away as the wolf push a small button on the device as it turn on. When it turn on Marcus appear on it as he says "So you finally return" "Yes I have my master" "Alright I hope your mission was successful right" "Yes I have all the locations of the enemy rules' locations which I'll send to your sister Sophia right now"

The wolf sends the coordinates to Sophia was Marcus said "Good now I alright have your next mission" "Alright what is it my master" "I need you to go to Russia and help the units recapture the land we lost and capture the rest" "As you wish my master" "Also I am being you in charge of special forces division so far it you and my four bodyguards which I think your familiar with" "Yes. I am master. I'll arrive in London by 1200 hrs." "I'll be waiting. Oh and welcome back to England Ike"

Ike grinned as he drank the shot and on his forehead was the same coat of arms but the eagles were bones and the one on the right skull's had a crack on it.

* * *

**Me: Man my back hurts like hell**

**Ike: Shut up Anything**

**Don: Why are you in a bad mood?**

**Mark: It because he's stupid**

**Don: True very true**

**Ike: Why you little. I'll kill you**

**Don and Mark: *Running away***

**Ike: *Chases them**

**Me: While until next time bye**

**Translation **

** tạm biệt châu Âu - European farewell**

** Megadjuk magunkat - We surrender**

**Azt gondolta, hogy elhagyott minket -** **We thought he abandoned us**


End file.
